The life of a Pokemon Ranger: Jackie's Story
by AnthonysForever
Summary: This is a story from Jackie's point of view about traveling with Ash and the gang to see Celebi. What will happen when they travel through time? (I'm kind of stuck on this story so any suggestions on what I should write next would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.)


The life of a Pokémon Ranger: Jackie's story

Jackie's point of view

As everyone knows I have completed my journey and became a Pokémon ranger, as I have always desired, however I had a very rough childhood and it toke me some time to achieve my dreams. I had a very rough childhood. My mother died when I was very young, but at the time I had no idea why. One day at the age of nine I came home from the park and found Dad asleep in his chair, the football game blaring. As I walked past him he woke up slowly. "Where's mom?" I asked, wondering. "Son, there's been a horrible accident, your mother got in a car wreck she was very sick. They had to take her off life support. There was nothing they could do." Saddened by the news I ran to my room. The tears were coming and I couldn't let him see me cry. I slammed the door and my legs gave way, as I slid to the floor stunned. For many years I believed him…until he felt I was old enough to hear the truth. As a child I was always closer to my mother, but it was my father who I idolized. I wanted to be just like him. I was an only child but I always played with the neighborhood children when I needed to socialize or just get out of the house. I would stay at my friend Johnny's house on the weekends. (He was the boy who lived next door.) The day my mother died was the last day my father showed me any kindness. One of the things I hated the most about him was the way he always called me by my legal name. My real name is Jack, but I prefer to be called Jackie. He gave me one day to grieve and then the beatings started. One time he even beat me in the shower as I tried to cover myself. Many nights I cried myself to sleep wishing my mother were still alive. "If only you were here mom." I would say. "You'd never let him get away with this." It was true she wouldn't, if he had done these beatings when she was around she would have divorced him so fast his head would spin. When I was twelve I got a job babysitting Pokémon. It didn't pay much but by the time I was thirteen I had enough money for three months' rent of an apartment and I got the hell out. I just couldn't take it anymore. Johnny became my roommate but it toke us forever to even find a place that would rent to us since we were so young. "How old are you boys?" One landlord asked. "Thirteen." We said at the same time. (He said that we were a little young to rent an apartment but once we explained what was going on at home the landlord let us rent the apartment with no more questions asked.

*Three years later* In Kanto, you could buy cigarettes at sixteen. (Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know.) It was then that I met ten year old Ash Ketchum, accompanied by his friends, Misty and Brock. (Misty was fourteen and Brock was my age.) I had no idea why they were traveling with a boy who was so young. "Hey mind if I have one of those?" Ash asked. I shook my head. "Sorry kid you're too young." "What about me?" Misty asked. "Sure little lady." I smiled and handed her one of my Marlboro Smooth's. "You want one um…" I stumbled on the name, because he had not introduced himself. "Brock." He answered. "Brock." I repeated. "No thanks I don't smoke." "You sure?" Brock scrunched up his eyebrows. "Oh, why not?" Brock shrugged and accepted the cigarette. We were puffing on our cigarettes by the restrooms on the beach when Ash asked me a question. "would you like to travel with us?" He asked. "Sure where ya headed?" I asked. "To the sacred forest to see Celebi." I spit out the water I was sipping and it landed on Ash's face. "Sorry Ash." I said before taking my handkerchief and wiping his face. "What do you want to see Celebi for?" I asked with curiosity. "We wanted to travel and see our future." Misty said. "I want to see who I'll marry." She said. "And I wanna see if I become a Pokémon Master." Ash said triumphantly. "And I want to see if I become a Pokémon breeder."


End file.
